Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5n-6)(-2n+5)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-5n-6}$ onto the ${-2n}$ and ${5}$ $ = {-2n}({-5n-6}) + {5}({-5n-6})$ Then distribute the ${-2n}.$ $ = ({-2n} \times {-5n}) + ({-2n} \times {-6}) + {5}({-5n-6})$ $ = 10n^{2} + 12n + {5}({-5n-6})$ Then distribute the ${5}$ $ = 10n^{2} + 12n + ({5} \times {-5n}) + ({5} \times {-6})$ $ = 10n^{2} + 12n - 25n - 30$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10n^{2} - 13n - 30$